zzzzesfantrollsfandomcom-20200214-history
EruditeScholar
- Regular= "Statement; Belief: The past has much to teach us." - Sans Coat= "Fact; I feel a bit incomplete without the purple." - Dream= "Question;=: Now where did these yellow clothes come from?"}} |-|AB = - Regular= "Question: Anyone fancy a dig for artifacts?" - Sans Coat= "Fact: I still prefer wearing the coat."}} |Row 1 title = Name |Row 1 info = Nataul Mytiis |Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = 8 Sweeps |Row 3 title = Caste |Row 3 info = 0420041/Seadwelling Purple |Row 4 title = Trolltag |Row 4 info = eruditeScholar |Row 5 title = Typing Quirk |Row 5 info = Classifies all messages at their start. |Row 6 title = Fetch Modus |Row 6 info = Numberline Modus |Row 7 title = Strife Specibus |Row 7 info = umbrellaKind |Row 8 title = Symbol |Row 8 info = Alchemical Water }} >Enter Name. Your name is NATAUL MYTIIS. You are a typically a rather mild-mannered and rational minded troll, always speaking with wit and class. Yet you are often prone to bouts of frustration and anger when under pressure, as you have a horrible fear of failure- you will do -anything- to avoid failure. Perhaps that's what made you such a successful FLARPer, playing a longcoat seagrift – those days are over, now, as you've moved on to more scholarly pursuits, but you still wear part of your costume as a reminder. You still greatly enjoy traveling and adventure, though: getting away from the seahive is always welcome. Why? Eh, we'll get to that later. As a member of the nautical aristocracy, you live the good life of the royalty, with nearly anything you may desire at your disposal. This has given you a generally positive outlook as to the way of troll society, which leads you to take a blind-eye to the strife of the lower castes. That's not to say that you don't know what's going on with them and the more violent of your compatriots: your studies of culture and history leave you quite informed. Unlike others, you do not reveal in antagonizing the peasants, but in the interest of your high class society, you simply pay no mind to it. Why? Well, it's historical to oppress the lowbloods! Sure... they might not really deserve it, but you're not one to put down history, are you? No! Like all trolls, you, of course, you have a variety of interests. These primarily include scholarly pursuits such as the sciences and mathematics, but you also hold a strong passion for astrology and cartography, which stemmed for your time spent traveling the planet as a young FLARPer. However, your true passion lies in the study of history: troll culture and it's past is wonderfully fascinating to you, so full of intrigue, glory, drama, and mystery, and you are more than grateful to be a part of that. While there are certainly violent tendencies in the race as a whole, you can only shrug and pass it off as natural. It's what you guys do. You also have a slight fondness for psychology as well, often analyzing the feelings and motives of those around you: which is not to say that you're good at it. It's simply natural, as when reading historical documents, you must take into account of the beliefs and events of the time to judge why a figure acted as they did. Other hobbies, when given spare time include reading various literature and writings of the past and the scripts of performances of the stage, studying artifacts from days long by, and drawing maps of imaginary worlds, which you generate elaborate histories for. It's a bit of a secret passion. In the future, you can see yourself doing a number of things: your blood essentially gives you free access to the positions. Perhaps an officer? A navigator on one of the larger fleet ships? More than likely, simply serving on a council of royalty to advise the empress would be a fine calling. Who knows! But ok, why are you so afraid of failure, and why is it good to get away from the hive? The quick and simple answer is your lusus, being a giant freaking sea serpent that can swim faster than most ships can sail. In your FLARPing days, he was quick to wreck the vessels of rival seagrifts after you had taken them captive (you would much rather have them swear loyalty to your name then forcing them off the plank), but that's beside the point. You're quite sure that if you don't live up to his expectations as a proper member of the nautical aristocracy, he'll cull you himself. That's partially why you took up an interest in history all those sweeps ago: to better educate yourself on how to behave to best avoid his wrath. Not that you'd admit that now, though. It should also be noted, that when under great amounts of stress or worry, sometimes even excitement, you are prone to prone to stammering and having difficulty with your words: you're not very charismatic, and you don't like people to know. Your lusus, does, of course, but it's not like he can speak. Given the fact that most trolls speak on trollian, almost all of your friends do not. In the old days, you had a fellow speak for you when addressing other seagrifts- it contributed to the intimidation factor by building yourself up as too superior to speak to them personally. And on a final note, you make use of the umbrellaKind. Seriously, you do. Your current weapon was found in the stash of a long dead fellow member of the aristocracy: tradition would dictate it was your ancestor's, but you're... a bit skeptical about the whole fate thing. The handle is a find gold wood, the cloth being a royal purple. Why so special, though? The top has an extendable diamond tip, which is to be made use like a spear, stabbing through... well, essentially everything. It's really cool. Your trolltag is eruditeScholar and Statement, Fact: You classify your phrases when saying them, much like artifacts. >Examine Self. '---' >Examine Hive. '---' >Examine Respiteblock. '---' >Allocate Strife Specibus. '---' >Examine Fetch Modus. '--' >Do Something Awesome! '---' >Examine Abilities. >Psychic? '---' >Physical? '---' >Other? '---' >Examine Session. >Do the ---y Thing! Pesterchum / Trivia Trivia '---' * >Examine Trollslum. '---' - >Examine Traits. '---' >Examine Tropes. '---' Category:Purple Blood Category:Male Category:Prospit Dreamer